


(Doce?) Rotina

by giveluvbadname



Series: Lovebirds [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, lovebirds
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveluvbadname/pseuds/giveluvbadname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padecer no paraíso, viver em um mar de rosas, e outros mitos de uma vida a dois. Ou a três.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Doce?) Rotina

"Deixe seu recado após o sinal."

A secretária desligou o telefone, aquela era a quinta tentativa. Olhou para a criança sentada no banco da sala ao lado. O relógio na parede marcava quase sete horas da noite.

Do outro lado da cidade Jules aguardava atendimento. Depois de perder o horário à tarde, só restou esperar por um "encaixe" no fim do dia. A parte ruim era que ele já estava esperando ha pelo menos duas horas. A boa era que ele não tinha realmente com o que se preocupar, era a vez de Sam ir buscar Jacques na escola.

Enquanto isso Sam tamborilava os dedos na mesa. Tinha sido chamado ao escritório para uma reunião onde definitivamente ele não tinha nada que fazer. Aquilo já se estendia pela tarde inteira e nada de terminar. Já tinha deixado um recado na caixa postal de Jules e, para garantir, enviou um sms dizendo que ia se atrasar e que ele fosse por favor buscar o pequeno na escola.

Sabe qual é o problema de ter muitos contatos no celular? Não atualizar os nomes e números. Aquele recado e a mensagem de texto acabaram sendo enviados para o numero antigo de Jules, aquele que ele usava quando ainda eram companheiros de equipe, anos atrás. E no enorme expositor da sala de reunião, o relógio marcava sete e vinte da noite.

Jules estava virando a chave no carro quando o celular voltou à vida. Ele estranhou a chamada sem ID, mas atendeu mesmo assim. "Bianchi."

"Boa noite, sr Bianchi, aqui quem fala é Mary, da secretaria da escola do seu filho. Desculpe, mas preciso que venha busca-lo, precisamos fechar a escola e..."

Jules nem deixou a mulher terminar de falar, disparou em direção à escola, desesperado entre a raiva que sentia de Sam e a preocupação com o pequeno. "Sam seu irresponsável filho de uma p..." Ele rosnava ofensas o caminho todo.

xXx

Sam chegou em casa tarde. A reunião, que era para ser algo burocrático, se tornou um brainstorm e culminou em... nada. Ele teria que voltar lá no dia seguinte. Que beleza de vida, ele tinha se tornado piloto justamente para não ter que lidar com chatices de escritório, mas os tempos mudaram tanto que os pilotos agora eram parte integrante dos engravatados de todos os dias, quando não estavam disputando corridas, claro.

Quando entrou em casa, a primeira coisa que encontrou foi silêncio. A sala de estar estava escura, então ele seguiu a luz. Foi parar na cozinha. Jules estava de costas, virado para o microondas onde havia uma caneca, aquecendo alguma coisa. Pelo cheiro, era leite com canela. Ele sorriu e se aproximou, sorrateiro, e abraçou Jules por trás, depositando um beijo brincalhão bem no "ponto do arrepio", na base da nuca do francês. Jules se soltou bruscamente, "Onde você estava?"

Aquilo assustou Sam. "Que é isso, Jules? Eu estava no trabalho!"

"Nosso filho ficou HORAS esperando na escola, seu filho da puta!" Jules avançou pra cima dele, mas não fez nada, só encarou, a raiva borbulhando no rosto vermelho, "Onde você enfiou a porra do celular que nem pra me ligar serviu? Hein?"

"Mas eu te liguei!" - Sam estava em pânico já, Jules falava alto e com certeza o pequeno ia acabar ouvindo.

"Me ligou? Deu pra mentir agora, Bird?" Jules virou as costas "E tem mais, largar o menino por causa de trabalho? Acha que isso é normal? Ele tem que ser prioridade, PRIORIDADE!!! Você não tem responsabilidade, não tá nem aí pro menino e"

Aquilo fez o sangue de Sam subir, finalmente. Ele agarrou Jules pelos braços e empurrou até a parede fria da cozinha, "Cala essa boca, cala a boca agora!!! Como que você me fala uma merda dessas??? Eu não ligo pro menino??? Você quis ter filho, eu te avisei que a gente não tava pronto, a vida tá uma loucura pra nós dois e a porra do trabalho tá difícil e você nem liga, né? Tá com a vida ganha, Sr. Ferrari? POIS EU NÃO TENHO ESSA MAMATA, MOLEQUE!!!"

"Dada?"

Ver o pequeno ali, todo assustado dentro do pijama de carrinhos, fez Sam sentir o peso do mundo nas costas. O menino pôs um dedinho na boca, os olhos azuis arregalados, "Dada por que ocê tá bateno no Papá?"

Sam se ajoelhou pra ficar na altura do menino, "Não, petit, Dada não tava bat..." Ele olhou para cima, para Jules, e a expressão magoada dele tirou totalmente o argumento de Sam, "Desculpa seu Dada? Eu fiquei nervoso e fiz bobagem, perdoa?"

Jacques foi até Jules e abraçou as pernas, "Papá, ocê tá bem?" E lançou seu melhor olhar zangado para o pai loiro, "Pede desculpa pro Papá."

Sam se levantou e trocou um olhar com Jules. Era pelo pequeno que eles tinham que se comportar agora, então ele pediu com os olhos e com palavras.

"Me desculpa?" Sam pediu, sentindo o coração apertar.

Jules assentiu, piscando para tentar segurar as lágrimas. Jacques ainda não parecia convencido. "Fala que ocê não vai mais fazê isso, Dada." O menino pediu.

Sam tentou pegar uma das mãos de Jules, mas Jules não deixou. O loiro baixou o olhar, "Eu... não vou fazer isso nunca mais."

"Ta bom. Né, Papá?" O pequeno finalmente se convenceu. Deu um beijinho na perna do pai, e depois foi abraçar o outro pai, repetindo o gesto. "Vô pro meu quarto. Cê lembra do meu leite, Papá?" Piscou charmosamente para Jules, do mesmo jeito que Sam costumava fazer. E saiu, deixando os dois novamente sozinhos.

Jules desencostou da parede e deu a volta, para pegar o leite do menino. Saiu para levar, sem nem uma palavra. Sam ficou ali por alguns minutos, ruminando o assunto, e depois foi para o quarto dos dois. Iria tomar um banho, e depois pegar algumas coisas. Estava pensando em onde dormir aquela noite.

Quase uma hora depois Jules apareceu no quarto. Sam estava sentado na beira da cama, olhando para dentro da mochila que tinha preparado. Aquilo fez o coração de Jules doer, Sam estava pensando em ir embora? Os olhares se encontraram.

"Eu... vou ficar um pouco lá no apartamento do Vergne, depois a gente vê o que faz..." Sam baixou o olhar de novo.

Jules encostou na parede, "Você não precisa ir."

"Preciso sim."

"Não precisa. A gente tem que... falar sobre isso."

"Falar o quê? Você já disse o que acha, e eu também. Não dizem que é na hora da raiva que a gente fala o que realmente pensa?"

"Sam..."

Novamente eles foram interrompidos. Jacques espiou dentro do quarto e entrou, apertando a barriga, "Dada... minha barriga ta doeno..." e correu pra pedir colo a Sam, que puxou o menino para cima da cama e deitou do lado, "Dói onde na barriga, baby?"

O menino apontou para o umbigo. Sam quase sorriu. Dor de barriga fake. "Dada vai pôr a mão em cima pra passar a dor, tá petit?" E pôs a palma da mão sobre a barriguinha do menino, beijando os cabelos castanhos desarrumados. "Fecha o olhinho senão não funciona."

Jules ficou um bom tempo olhando os dois na cama, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Até que Jacques percebeu e pediu, piscando os olhinhos, "Papá, vem deitar também?"

Não tinha como negar aquele pedido, Jules apenas se deitou, deixando o pequeno enroscar os dedinhos nos cabelos um pouco crescidos. Os três ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ate que o menino deixou escapar um pequeno ronco, que acabou por fazer os dois rirem. Jules tocou a mão de Sam levemente.

"Toda vez que ele tem essa dor de barriga ele corre pra você, já reparou?"

"É. E é totalmente fake, você sabe..."

"É que ele gosta que você deite junto... e coloque a mão na barriguinha dele. Sempre gostou." Jules sorriu, embora uma lágrima teimosa tenha rolado, "Sua mão é tão quentinha... não tem como não gostar."

Sam enrubesceu um pouco, "Mas ele tá sempre querendo te cuidar... lembra quando você ficou gripado e ele ficava te cobrindo, e levando suco, leite..."

"Lembro... nosso menino é de ouro, Sam. Ele ama muito a gente. E a gente..."

"Ama muito ele." Sam completou, e levou a mão até o rosto de Jules, tocando de leve, "Sabe, eu queria mesmo que a gente tivesse esperado mais, mas... quem sabe ele veio antes justamente porque... porque era pra ser?"

"Eu... não sabia, Sam. Você não fala tudo pra mim. Eu não sabia que as coisas estavam tão difíceis pra você, sério, se eu soubesse... não teria insistido. A gente esperava mais um pouco..."

"Não, não fala assim... eu fui um estúpido, você não tem culpa, nosso pequeno não tem culpa, eu é que tenho que resolver as minhas coisas... eu te amo. E amo nosso filho. Não fala assim, ele é perfeito, chegou na hora certa."

"Mas hoje deu tudo errado... e você não me ligou, e..."

"Eu te liguei sim. Só que... sabe, quando eu vim tomar banho é que fui checar se tinha mesmo te ligado. Eu ando meio louco, então cheguei mesmo a pensar que tinha 'pensado' que te liguei, mas que não tinha ligado na real. E eu liguei, só que... foi pra um numero antigo seu que ainda tenho no meu celular..."

Jules estava surpreso, "Nossa, qual?"

"Aquele de quando a gente corria na ART..." Sam avermelhou de novo.

"Credo, Sam, pra que é que você tem esse numero velho ainda?" Jules franziu a testa.

"É por causa da foto do contato..." Sam mostrou na tela, "A gente não tem mais essa foto em lugar nenhum, e eu não queria apagar..."

O que restava de compostura em Jules se acabou naquele momento. Porque a foto em questão era uma em que os dois aparecem juntos numa selfie. E realmente, eles não tinham mais essa foto em lugar nenhum. "Ah seu besta, vem cá!" E ele puxou Sam para um beijo, que acabou acordando o menino entre eles.

"Ai, Papá, tá me espemendo..." O menino reclamou, mas sorriu.

"Pardon, petit... tá melhor a barriguinha?" Jules fez um carinho na barriga do menino, sorrindo.

"Tá." O garoto escapou por entre eles, para fora da cama.

"Onde você vai, petit?" Sam tentou alcançar o menino.

"Vô dormir." Jacques deu uma risadinha, "Bonne nuit, Papá. Sleep tight Dada. Vô po meu quarto pra oceis poder namorar." E saiu correndo do quarto, rindo.

Sam e Jules se olharam em silêncio, até que se renderam às risadas.

"Quando é que nosso menino ficou tão sabido, hein?" Jules se espalhou na cama, deitando de barriga pra cima.

"Não sei... mas sei que ele deu a ideia perfeita." Sam rolou, ficando meio por cima de Jules, "Me perdoa por ter te empurrado na parede daquele jeito?" Ele ficou sério.

"Perdôo. Mas olha... pode me empurrar na parede, ou aqui na cama mesmo." Jules deu uma risadinha, "Assim eu gosto." E puxou o loiro para um beijo de verdade.

**Author's Note:**

> A selfie do amor, pra quem quiser ver como nasceu esse pairing na minha cabecinha: http://www.tumblr.com/photo/1280/fuckyeahsambird/1678192799/1/tumblr_lces1m60151qc9a5a


End file.
